The Servant of Evil, Mi Versión
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Esta es mi versión de la historia, Rin es una princesa, y Len su sirviente, ambos separados de muy pequeños, una historia, una tragedia... Mal summary, pasen y lean!


_Adivinen quien regreso de la tumba….. Así es yo! *Risa macabra* Aksjddhsh na mentiras no me hagan caso._. Es que comí chocolate y por eso, y bueeeeno, les vengo a dejar un pequeño, que digo pequeño ENORME! One-shot basado en la Saga Evil, pero primero aclarare, que esta es mi versión de la historia, así que algunos personajes no tendrán su apariencia original, y bueno esta historia la escribí hace mucho como en Junio o Julio, fue uno de mis primeros escritos, pero no lo había publicado por dos motivos:_

_1ro-No sabía cómo usar Fanfiction. _

_2do- Fue una de las PEORES historias que he escrito.(Y cuando digo peores me refiero a todas la historias que ya he publicado)_

_Y bueno ya sin más que decir los dejo con el fic: _

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Un día como cualquier otro, tranquilo y sereno en el reino amarillo, y adentro de ese gran castillo había un gran jardín lleno de hermosas flores pero sobre todo rosas amarillas.

-Hermanito! Donde estas? -Preguntaba una pequeña de aproximadamente 4 años, cabellos rubios como el sol y sus ojos de un hermoso azul zafiro como el mar que en ellos se expresaba una alegría difícil de explicar-

-Aquí estoy hermanita! - Contesto un niño similar a ella a diferencia del genero saliendo de los rosales-

-Tonto! Me asustaste! - Dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero e hinchando sus mejillas-

-Ah, entonces por insultarme no te daré tu regalo -Dijo el pequeño mostrándole una corona de rosas amarillas-

-No, no hermanito perdón -Dijo la pequeña haciendo ojos de perrito-

-Hay esta bien, jamás me enojaría con mi princesa.

Ambos niños jugaban muy alegremente ellos no sabían que pronto su felicidad acabaría.  
Mientras ellos dos jugaban muy felizmente, una de las sirvientas del castillo se acerco a ambos niños y les dijo suavemente.

-Niños, sus padres los necesitan hagan el favor de acompañarme al salón del palacio -Dijo suave y a la vez triste mente la sirvienta no más de 30 años, llevaba el uniforme tradicional del servicio con cierto toques amarillos, cabello negro hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta baja con una gran moño blanco, y sus ojos de un violeta de otro mundo-

-Porque esa cara Lola? -Pregunto inocente la niña-

-No es nada niños, solo síganme -Dijo Lola aun más triste de lo que estaba-

La joven mujer guió a ambos niños al inmenso salón de ese palacio.

-Aquí están su majestad -Dijo ella con voz quebrada-

-Ok, te pues retirar -Dijo el rey un hombre de edad mediana aparenta 38 cabello rubio oscuro, y ojos verdes esmeralda-

-Si majestad-Hizo una reverencia y se fue-

-Para que nos querías padre? -Pregunto ahora el niño sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermana-

-Bueno mi querido Len, como ya sabes algún día tu madre y yo dejaremos este mundo así que necesitaremos nuevos soberanos.-

-A que te refieres padre? -Pregunto ahora la pequeña aun sujetando la mano de su hermano-

-Como ya saben niños -Dijo ahora su madre cabello rubio claro y ojos azul cielo- Solo uno de ustedes podrá tomar el trono del reino y el otro tendrá que tomar su propio destino -Dijo con un tono de superioridad-

Me niego! -Dijo Len- Jamás me separaran de Rin- Dijo Ahora abrazando a su pequeña hermana-

-Muy bien, eso ya lo veremos, llévenselos! -Ordeno León detrás de Rin apareció una mujer de cabellos rosas hasta la cintura con una mirada fría y muy penetrante y detrás de Len un hombre de cabellos púrpura muy largo recogido en una coleta y con la misma mirada que la mujer.

Luka, Gakupo ya saben que hacer -Dijo ahora su madre-

-Len! -Gritaba Rin sujetando firmemente la mano de su gemelo en un intento en vano-

Rin! -Decía Len con lágrimas de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por su querida hermana-

Y así pasaron 10 largos y amargos años desde ese trágico día, Len todavía aun no lo olvidaba se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada por su querida hermanita.

-Que habrá sido de ti Rin -Dijo un chico alrededor de 14 cabello rubio sujetado en una pequeña coleta y ojos azules que reflejaban nostalgia-

-Len te encuentras bien? -Pregunto un chico mayor que el de ojos y cabello turquesa-

-Si, Mikuo estoy bien -Dijo el rubio con la cabeza baja-

-Enserio Len? No estás enfermo te vez pálido -Pregunto preocupado por su amigo-

-Si enserio estoy bien, solamente recordé mi pasado. -Dijo con tristeza-

-Oh lo siento si te moleste amigo -Dijo tocando el hombro del rubio-

-No hay problema, y gracias -Dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Pero necesito un trabajo y urgente! -Dijo en tono preocupado el rubio-

-Y que piensas trabajar si ya todos los puestos están ocupados! -Dijo mientras bebía una botella de agua-

-Que tal en el castillo? -Pregunto curioso-

-EN El QUE!? -Dijo Mikuo escupiendo el agua-

-Si en el castillo, como guardia o de limpieza! -Dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos-

-Len -Dijo su acompañante-

-Si Mikuo? -Pregunto regresando a la vida real-

-A CASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA!? -Le pregunto muy alterado mientras lo agitaba fuertemente de los hombros-

-Ah Mikuo, porque hiciste eso?! -Dijo muy molesto-

-Porque más?! Acaso no sabes quién gobierna ese castillo?! -Pregunto aun mas alterado-

-Si, si lo sé la Princesa Rin *Mi Hermanita* -Dijo Len mientras pensaba el nombre de la soberana del castillo-

-Y acaso sabes cómo es su carácter? -Pregunto Mikuo muy metido en el tema-

No, no lo sé. -Contesto confundido-

-Es malvada, cruel, soberbia, solo se interesa en si misma -Decía el peliturquesa casi gritando, Len no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Rin SU Rin una tirana princesa, no lo podía creer tenia ganar de golpearse a sí mismo por la impotencia que sentía-

Len estaba que lloraba, por escuchar comentarios tan crueles de su dulce hermanita.

-Ah, y no sabes que les hace a las personas que se ponen en contra de ella -Dijo levantando aun más la voz- Los manda ala guillo...- No pudo terminar su oración ya que Len lo interrumpió-

-Mikuo, ya basta! -Dijo con cabeza baja-

-Estas bien? -Pregunto preocupado-

-Si, si estoy bien! -Dijo casi gritando-

-Ok, como digas -Dijo levantando bolsas de mandado-

-Pero aun así iré a buscar trabajo al castillo -Exclamo levantado la cabeza-

-Esta bien Len, no te detendré, ya te advertir así que suerte amigo -Dijo sonriendo-

-Gracias Mikuo -Le devolvió el gesto-

-Bueno Len me paso a retirar porque si no mi madre me matara D: -Exclamo con cara de miedo-

-Jaja, ok Mikuo adiós -Dijo mientras se alejaba de su amigo-

-Ojalá y me recuerdes Rin -Dijo suspirando-

Mientras el chico rubio, caminaba rumbo al castillo donde vivía su hermana, paso por el teatro  
callejero donde estaban tocando una alegre melodía, pero Len noto que no tenia letra, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a cantar:

_"Tú eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy destino dividido lamento de gemelos, si es para protegerte solo por esa razón no importa lo he que de hacer por ti el malvado seré."__  
_  
Len siguió cantando la canción que el invento gracias a esa melodía, y no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al castillo.

Len quedo paralizado, no recordaba que el castillo era tan grande.

-Que es lo que desea? -Pregunto uno de los guardias del castillo cabello verde y ojos esmeralda-

-Vengo a ver a la princesa -Contesto firme-

-Jaja, ella no habla con pobretones! -Dijo el otro guardia cabello plateado y un ojo verde y el otro azul-

-Bueno me paso a retirar -Dijo Len rendido- *La puerta de atrás!* - Pensó inmediatamente- y se fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera del castillo.

El chico llego hacia la parte de atrás, y si que estaba cansado.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que era tan grande! -Dijo con la respiración agitada-

-Len, eres tú? -Dijo una voz suave femenina-

-Lola?! -Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Oh Lenny!, pensé que hablas muerto -Dijo con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos-

-Pues no mira aquí me tienes! -Contesto sonriendo- Y Rin? -Pregunto ahora el chico-

-Esta en el balcón, esperando su merienda -Dijo con tono asustado muy notable-

-Lola, porque te pusiste así cuando mencione a Rin? -Pregunto preocupado-

-Es que, Len desde ese día no ha sido la misma la niña alegre con la que tu solas jugar desapareció ahora es fría y malvada -Contesto triste-

-Si, me lo habían comentado -Suspiro-

En eso sonó una campana.

-Que es eso Lola? -Pregunto confundido-

-Que ya casi es hora de la merienda de tu hermana -Contesto asustada-

-Tan urgente es la merienda? -Pregunto aun confundido-

-Como no tienes una idea! -Contesto la sirvienta exaltada-

-Len solo observaba como el servicio de cocina se movían más rápido que un rayo.

-Vaya nunca pensé que esa mentada merienda fuera tan dichosa- Dijo para sí mismo con una gotita en la frente-

-Muy bien ahora quien la llevara? -Pregunto una chica pelirroja y de ojos avellana-

-PASO! -Dijeron todos al unísono-

-Yo me ofrezco -Dijo el rubio algo tímido-

-QUE!? -Dijo de nuevo toda la cocina al unisonó-

-Pequeño estas seguro de eso? -Pregunto un chico de cabello y ojos carmesí-

-Sí, porque no? -Pregunto extrañado- *Lo que sea solo por ver a mi Rin*

-Es que es -No pudo terminar porque vio que ya casi era hora de la merienda-

-Ten muchacho –Le entrego una bandeja color dorada- Suerte! -Lo empujaron hacia la salida-

-A ver si recuerdo donde está el balcón! -Dijo algo nervioso el rubio-

El chico camino por varios escalones hasta que encontró una puerta de cristal algo opaca, pero aun así pudo ver una silueta de cabellera rubia sentada en una mesa portando un largo vestido negro con toques amarillos.

-Sera ella? -Dijo para sí mismo-

Pero se armo de valor, y empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente, y era ella su hermana ya con 14 años de edad igual que él, pues eran gemelos, y no eran rumores desde ese día ya no era la misma, había cambiado drásticamente.

-Llegas tarde -Hablo su hermana en un tono frío mientras observaba un reloj de medallón de oro-  
Yo, enserio lo lamento Ri.. Princesa! -Dijo sonrojado de vergüenza-

-Quien eres tú? -Pregunto la joven princesa algo confundida y enojada-

-Y. y. o? -Pregunto nervioso-

-Hay alguien más aquí? No verdad!? -Contesto exaltada-

-*No me recuerda*- Pensó muy triste- No princesa no soy nadie, vine a solicitar trabajo pero ya vi que tiene los suficientes así que me paso a retirar -Puso la bandeja en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta-

-Con su permiso princesa -Dijo en tono triste mientras salía del balcón-

Len ya se había ido dejando a Rin sola muy confundida y pensativa.

*Quien era ese chico? Donde lo he visto? Porque es idéntico a mi?* La cabeza de Rin estaba hecha un poema por tantas preguntas que abundaban en ella.

-Mejor será ir a buscarlo -Dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba de la mesa y acomodaba su vestido.

Mientras en otro lugar del castillo:

Len estaba triste destrozado se sentía impotente, no podía que creer que la persona quien compartió el vientre materno no lo hubiera reconocido lágrimas amargas caigan por sus ojos azul zafiro, no quería ver a nadie.  
Pero reaccionó cuando vio que venían dos guardias, tenía que esconderse así que se metió en una pequeña puerta de en letras doradas decía "Sala de Música".

-Vaya esto sí que es enorme -Dijo secando sus lágrimas y boquiabierto- Mientras el observaba con cara de tonto la inmensa sala observo un hermoso piano de cola color tabaco con toques dorados, recordaba bien ese piano amaba tocarlo, junto a Rin, las lágrimas no tardaron el salir-  
El chico se acercaba lentamente hacia el piano observando determinadamente cada detalle de este. 

-10 largos años y sigues como nuevo -Dijo riéndose de su comentario- Len se sentó en una banca cerca del piano y puso sus dedos en las teclas-

-Ojalá no haiga perdido la práctica y empezó a tocar una melodía muy conocida por él y empezó a cantar:

_"Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente soy destino dividido lamento de gemelos, si es para protegerte solo por esa razón no importa lo he que de hacer por ti el malvado seré."_

Y así Len siguió cantando alegremente esa canción a la cual nombro "The Servant of Evil"...  
Mientras que Rin buscaba impacientemente al chico se detuvo a descansar un rato a pocos kilómetros de la sala de música.

-Donde rayos estará ese plebeyo? -Se pregunto ya muy enfadada- Iba a llamar a sus guardias pero escucho una voz proveniente de ese salón-

-Esa voz? Y la forma que toca el piano. Sera él? No lo creo el está muerto. -Al decir la última palabra una lágrima salió por su ojo derecho-

-Iré a asegurarme- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dichosa sala, Rin abrió la puerta discretamente y ahí lo vio así hermano Len no estaba muerto, el había regresado, el seguía cantando la misma estrofa ya que no había inventado mas, Rin tenía una mezcla de varias emociones felicidad por saber que su hermano no está muerto, tristeza por ver como el si podía sonreír, y coraje porque la abandono 10 amargos años, Rin tomo aire recupero la compostura y decidió hablar-

-Años que no te veía tocar -Dijo en un tono suave-

-PRINCESA!? -El chico se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa que le dieron-

-Ah, y ahora ya te olvidaste de tu hermanita verdad tonto? -Dijo molesta-

-Yo no, pero ella si -Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-*No puede ser es ella* Pensó el chico al ver que de nuevo a la chica-

-Len, eres un tonto! -Dijo haciendo puchero-

-Ah, entonces por insultarme no te daré tu regalo -Dijo mostrándole un canasto de naranjas sabía perfectamente que eran su debilidad-

-LEN! -Rin no contuvo más sus lágrimas y se lanzo encima de su hermano-

-Qué? No! Espera! Rin! -Reaccionó muy tarde ya que su hermana estaba encima de él-

, eres un tonto! -Dijo con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Eh? Y yo porque? -Pregunto molesto-

-Porque más? -Exclamo golpeando su pecho- Porque te dieron por muerto, me metiste el susto de mi vida, por no visitarme por 10 malditos años! -Ahora Rin lloraba aun más fuerte-

-Oh, Rin -Len ya estaba levantándose del suelo donde Rin lo había aprisionado- Yo jamás estuve muerto, y siempre vine a visitarte pero me negaban la entrada -Dijo conmovido por las palabras de su hermana-

-Enserio? -Pregunto secando sus lágrimas e imitando la acción de su hermano-

Len solo asintió con la cabeza dándole un "SI" como respuesta.

-Y bueno Len, A que has venido a mi castillo? -Pregunto con un tono soberbio y suave-

-Emm… Yo vine… A - Len si que se encontraba muy nervioso- A buscar trabajo pero mejor me paso a retirar -Len se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero su hermana lo detuvo-

-Espera, aun hay un puesto -Dijo sonrojada-

-Eh? Cual? -Pregunto extrañado pues vio que tenía demasiada servidumbre-

-De mi sirviente personal -Contesto aun sonrojada-

-De qué?! -Pregunto realmente sorprendido su hermana pidiéndole a el que sea su sirviente, y no cualquier sirviente, uno personal-

-Si Len como escuchaste, quiero que seas mi sirviente personal -Contesto con serenidad-

-Enserio?! -Pregunto aun sorprendido- Es que yo no sé nada de esto, no sé a qué hora es tu merienda no sé cómo debo comportarme, ni cómo vestirme, en pocas palabras no sé nada! -Contesto agitado-

-Es eso, o ya no quieres estar conmigo -Contesto ella triste-

-Que no quiero que!? -Pregunto exaltado por la contestación de su hermana- Claro que quiero estar contigo, eres mi hermanita, nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado.

-Mentiroso! -Contesto Rin muy pero muy enojada-

-No estoy mintiendo, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre - Esto sí que se iba a poner feo-

-Entonces, si enserio quieres estar a mi lado, aceptarías ser mi sirviente? -Pregunto la chica muy cortante-

-Lo sabía, estabas mintiendo -Dijo con el mismo tono pero ahora con lagrimas en sus ojos-

-No, Rin no estoy mintiendo, y hablo enserio -Hablo Len con voz quebradiza como si estuviera a punto de llorar-

- ENTONCES PORQUE NO QUIERES?! -Rin ya se encontraba muy furiosa-

* Si le digo mi romance con la princesa Miku, estoy muerto* -Pensó-

- Espero tu respuesta Len! -Contesto aun molesta-

-Es que, y. -Len si que se sentía intimado por la fría mirada de su hermana, mirándolo fijamente, pues quien no tendría miedo de mirarla era la ''La Hija del Mal'', bueno así era apodada por su pueblo, ni sus propios padres alcanzaron ese nivel de maldad-

-Sigo esperando! -Rin se ponía más molesta cada vez-

-AH ESTA BIEN ACEPTO! -Contesto Len frustrado y asustado-

-Sabia que tarde o temprano aceptarías -Dijo Rin victoriosa y abrazando a su hermano-

-*Perdóname Rin* -Dijo Len es su pensamiento muy triste-

-Bueno Len vamos -Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la sala de música-

-Eh? A donde? -Pregunto el chico confundido-

-Pues, a donde más tonto te llevo a tu habitación para que te duches y cambies -Contesto Rin mostrando una gran, radiante y sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Rin, tu sonreíste! -El chico estaba muy feliz por ver como su el rostro de su hermana se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa-

-Pues como no voy a sonreír, si ya tengo a mi hermanito aquí a mi lado -Dijo en un tono juguetón- Solo Len prométeme usa cosa.

-Si cual? -Pregunto el chico curioso-

-Que jamás, JAMAS! Me volverás a dejar sola -Dijo mientras recalcaba la palabra ''jamás''-  
-Len solo se puso de rodillas tomando la mano de su hermana, y besándola suavemente-

-Lo prometo, mi princesa -Contesto mientras se paraba de nuevo-

-Espero y lo cumplas -Contesto con molestia fingida y se reía juguetonamente-

-*Por fin tu sonrisa volvió, lástima que es gracias a mis engaños* -Suspira-

-Bueno, hermanito ya llegamos -Dijo con el tono suave de siempre pero ahora era más cálido- Ve entra ahora la habitación es tuya.

Ambos rubios entraron a la que sería la habitación de Len, no era la gran cosa pero era algo.

-Muy bien Len ve a ducharte tu uniforme esta en el primer cajón junto a los zapatos, te espero en el jardín -Dijo mientras se retiraba dejando a Len solo-

Len ya se encontraba duchándose liberándose del estrés que lo invadía, pero había algo que lo atormentaba, Que era? Que le había mentido a su hermana, Y con que le había mentido? Simple él ya tenía un puesto como sirviente, Y se preguntaran con quien? Era ni más ni menos que Miku Hatsune, La princesa del reino vecino, el reino verde, y peor aún mantenía un romance a escondidas con ella sabiendo perfectamente que ella era mayor que el por 2 años, y que también estaba comprometida con el príncipe Kaito Shion, gobernante del pueblo azul al otro lado del mar, pero a Len no le importo ya que se enamoro de Miku a primera vista, la amaba con locura, se podría decir que la amaba mas a ella que su propia sangre.

Ya que Len, termino de ducharse busco la ropa que Rin le había indicado, se dirigió hacia el ropero donde Rin dijo que estaba su traje, Al abrirlo pudo contemplar es que seguramente era su nuevo uniforme...  
Consistía en una camisa de manga larga color blanco, pantalón de vestir negro, corbata amarilla, chaleco negro, y botas negras un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

-Y cómo diablos se supone que me tenga que poner esto? -Se dijo así mismo, como si no tuviera experiencia para este tipo de cosas- Bueno manos a la obra -Dijo mientras tomaba el traje del ropero-

No tardo más de media hora en cambiarse, ya que Len como habíamos dicho anteriormente trabajaba para la princesa Miku, Len al mirarse frente al espejo del cuarto se vio a el reflejado pero con el traje de sirviente del reino verde, ambos trajes eran iguales a diferencia de los colores en vez de corbata amarilla, la otra corbata era color turquesa, de chaleco negro, el otro era gris y el dorado cambia a plateado.

-Ok, mejor me apuro no quiero hacer a Rin espera -Tomo su cinta para hacer su pequeña coleta como toque final- El chico cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín.

Rin se encontraba en el jardín cantando alegremente, mientras recogía unas rosas amarillas.

-De seguro a Len le encantaran -Dijo con leve sonrojo, y se reía juguetonamente- Oh ahí viene, iré a esconderme- Dijo mientras buscaba el escondite muy lejos de la vista de su hermano-

-Ya Len estaba en el jardín buscando a su hermana, pero al parecer ella "no estaba"

-Rin! -Empezó a decir su nombre no muy alto para no llamar la atención- Pero al ver que nadie respondía empezó a elevar la voz-

-Rin! Donde estas? -Pregunto entre asustado y preocupado, donde estaba su hermana? Donde se habría metido? Si ella lo cito ahí porque ella no estaba? Len si que se encontraba muy molesto-

-RIN! -Empezó a gritar con gran molestia-

Mientras tanto Rin no dejaba de reírse por la desesperación de su hermano, ella se encontraba en el lugar más angosto de todo es castillo, era como un pequeño callejón, y lo cubría miles de flores.

-Esto se podría decir que es una venganza -Dijo mientras se reía tiernamente- Pero al ver que Len se acercaba con mucha molestia encima cambio su risa por una cara de susto-

-Diablos! Esto no es bueno! -Dijo en el susurro para que nadie la escuchara-

RIN! DONDE CARAJOS TE METISTE?! -A Len ya se le había acabado la paciencia y si que se encontraba furioso-

-Mierda! Estoy muerta! -Exclamo para después taparse la boca por la mala palabra que dijo- Eso es! Ya que Len se aleje voy a salir de aquí e intentare calmarlo, si eso es! -Dijo mientras tomaba el regalo que hizo para Len- Muy bien Len ya se alejo, hora de mi plan! -Rin salió de su escondite dando pasos muy discretos para no llamar la atención, en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente a Len pudo notar que si estaba muy furioso, y sus ojos miraban a la nada, se iba a alejar pero algo, mejor dicho alguien la detuvo-

Rin empezó a sudar frió, porque? Era por el miedo que tenia a que su hermano le hiciera algo? Pues si era eso, Rin le había jugado una broma muy pesada a su hermano, Que pasaría? La golpearía? Le diría de cosas? No claro que no Len no es capaz de hacer tales cosas.

Aun así ella no debió hacerlo, ya que sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía su hermano cuando se enojaba, No, no es que le den ataques de ira, bueno era algo similar. Rin ahora estaba completamente inmóvil, los nervios la congelaron por completo, y estaba muy hundida en sus pensamientos, has que cierta voz la saco de su mundo.

-Rin.

-*Estoy muerta, estoy muerta* Rin lo repetía una y otras vez en su mente, estaba paralizada, se sentía en la nada, pero reaccionó, a oír a su hermano decir su nombre ya más calmado-

-Rin, Rin estas bien? Te vez pálida -Le preguntaba el a su hermana realmente preocupado-

Rin volteo a ver a su hermano, no para darle una respuesta si no era para otra cosa.  
Len se sintió feliz al ver a su hermana que ya había salido de su trance.

-Rin, me preocupaste estas bien? -Le pregunto cálidamente- Pero al ver que Rin tenía un mar de lágrimas se preocupo mas, pero él no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Rin empezó a levantar su mano derecha y se acercaba lentamente a su hermano, y cuando Len menos lo espero.  
Una sonora cachetada resonó en los oídos del chico.

-Rin -Dijo en voz baja mientras tocaba la mejilla que Rin había golpeado-

-Rin, porque hiciste eso? -Pregunto aun es estado de shock-

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO! -Exclamo aun llorando- Te odio! -Después de que Rin dijo eso se fue corriendo hacia el castillo-

-No Rin espera! -Demasiado tarde, Rin ya no estaba-

-*Creo que ahora si la regué* -Pensó Len- Sera mejor ir a disculparme ahora mismo -Después de lo dicho Len corrió en busca de la habitación de su hermana- No tardo mucho en encontrarla, era una gran puerta color chocolate con toques dorados-

-Rin, estas ahí? -Pregunto con voz suave, pero sin abrir la puerta-

Vete! -Contesto con voz quebradiza- No quiero ver a nadie! -Volvió a contestar ahogada en un mar de lágrimas-

-Rin, por favor perdóname! Yo en verdad lo siento! -Contesto aun con esperanzas a que su hermana lo perdonará-

-No importa Kagamine, solo vete! -Contesto ahora con voz cortante-

-Esta bien Rin adiós -Contesto triste- *Bueno lo intente*

Len se dirijo a su habitación, con toda la culpa del mundo encima, pero de pronto recordó un pendiente por cumplir.

-Iré a ver a Miku, ha de estar muy preocupada por mi -Dijo para sí mismo, mientras buscaba en su mochila su otro uniforme-

Si Rin se diera cuenta de esto jamás me lo perdonaría -Dijo mientras observaba su uniforme de color turquesa-

Len no tardo más de 15 minutos en cambiarse, observo por última vez su reflejo en ese gran espejo, para asegurar que todo estaba en orden.  
El chico se dirijo cuidadosamente hacia el jardín en busca de flores para su amada. -Seguro que estas le encantaran! -Exclamo felizmente al observar unos claveles blancos para combinar las rosas turquesa que había recogido-

-*Bueno será mejor que me vaya no quiero llamar la atención* Pensó para después dirigirse hacia la salida de ese jardín-

El chico ya estaba cerca del castillo verde solo faltaba cruzar un bosque que escondía esa obra.

Ya que Len había llegado se acerco a los guardias de la puerta que cordialmente lo dejaron entrar al castillo, y ahí la vio a su amada sentada en el trono con una tierna sonrisa la cual enamoró a Len.

-Oh Len! Pensé que no vendrías! -Dijo la chica de cabello turquesa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ojos del mismo color, y vestido color azul pastel, sin duda ella era Miku Hatsune, soberana de ese reino-

-Es que, yo tenía unos... Asuntos... Que. Ate. Ten.. Der! -Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Miku te traje esto -Dijo con la cabeza gacha para esconder su sonrojo-

-Aw Len no tenías que molestarte -Dijo para después acercarse al chico y darle un corto beso en los labios-

-Te extrañe -Susurro Miku para su amado-

-Yo igual -Contesto Len-

-Ven Len! Vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo -Dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano al rubio-

-Como digas mi princesa -Contesto Len, haciendo que Miku se sonrojada demasiado-

-Muy bien llamare por una carroza, no tardo -Dijo Miku para después ir a buscar al chófer de la carroza-

La chica no tardo demasiado, y ambos ya estaban en la salida del castillo.

-Guau, que hermoso lugar, es lo más hermoso que he visto! -Dijo el chico muy entusiasmado por el lugar-

-Pensé que lo más hermoso para tu ojos era yo -Dijo Miku fingiendo molestia-

-Y lo eres, te amo Miku- Dijo para después besarla en los labios- El beso era tierno pero a la vez apasionado no duraron ni 2 minutos, porque se separaron por la falta de aire-

-Emm, Miku -Interrumpió una tercera voz

-Dime Luki que ocurre? -Pregunto ella cálidamente-

-Me pregunto que si puedo ir al reino amarillo para visitar a mi hermana Luka? -Dijo Luki nervioso-

-Claro! Porque no, mejor en este instante vamos, siempre quise conocer para allá -Dijo Miku felizmente-

-Muchas gracias Miku -Contesto Luki igualmente feliz-

-*Estoy muerto*- Pensó Len por la consecuencias que podrían pasar-

-Len, mi amor estas bien? -Pregunto Miku preocupada-

-Si, si Miku estoy bien! -Contesto para calmar a su amada-

-Enserio? -Pregunto dudosa- Es que no me gusto tu cara cuando nombre el reino amarillo.

-No Miku estoy bien -Dijo para después volverla a besar-

-Miku ya llegamos -Dijo Luki interrumpiendo el momento-

-Oh que maravilla! Pensé que duraría más! -Dijo alegremente para después salir del vehículo- Len imitó su acción.

Mientras tanto con Rin:

La chica había quedado profundamente dormida después de varias horas llorando.  
La chica dio un largo bostezo, para después checar el reloj de su habitación.

-Dios mío! Tanto dormí? -Se pregunto a si misma sorprendida- Eran las 5 de la tarde al parecer se le había pasado su merienda y Rin moría de hambre-

-Sera mejor comer algo no quiero ir a cabalgar con el estómago vacío -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un plato de frutas que estaba en el cuarto y tomo una naranja su fruta favorita-

Rin ya había comido alrededor de 5 naranjas, se acomodo el cabello y fue directo al establo a buscar a su adorado caballo.

-Oh Josephine! -Dijo acariciando al animal blanco con cabello rubio- Rin le puso su silla de montar para después subirse al animal-

Con Len y Miku:

Muy bien Luki no iremos a las 7 llega puntual -Dijo ella para después marcharse con Len-

- Ow, jamás pensé que fuera tan hermoso! -Exclamo Miku alegremente-

-Si es muy bonito -Dijo Len riéndose a lo bajo por la conducta infantil de su princesa-

-Vaya! Tenía años que no salía de ahí, no recordaba lo hermoso que era! -Exclamo la princesa maravillada a ver el pueblo-

-Vaya Josephine te vez hambriento! Vamos a buscar algo de comer! -Dijo felizmente mientras se bajaba del animal-

Mmmm donde esta esa lugar? -Se pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada comida para caballo-

En otro lado:  
Len y Miku paseaban felizmente como toda pareja, en eso pasaron por una florería y Len aprovecho para tomar un tulipán azul cielo y se lo puso a su amada en el cabello.

-Una flor para otra flor -Susurro Len en el oído de Miku causando un sonrojo en ella-

-Oh Len tu siempre tan detallista -Dijo para después lanzarse a los brazos de Len-

-Te amo Len -Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios-

-Y yo a ti Miku -Dijo para después volver a besarla

Mientras con Rin:

Ella seguía montando a su caballo felizmente, todo mundo se le quedaba viendo extraño, porque era una novedad ver a la princesa mas soberbia salir de su castillo y muy contenta.  
La chica iba muy feliz a ver los hermosos paisajes de su pueblo.  
La chica paso por una heladería para seguir su recorrido pero paró en seco cuando observo la peor imagen de su vida.  
Era su gemelo, y Miku Hatsune besándose!

-No puede ser! -Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos- Se sentía triste, furiosa, humillada y traicionada, Len SU propia sangre era sirviente de Hatsune Miku?! Y peor aún tenía un romance con ella! Rin no aguanto más la escena y se fue cabalgando a toda velocidad, a un lugar muy lejano de esos dos-

Len pudo ver que Rin los observaba y eso empeoró la situación.

-*Rin perdóname*- Pensó muy triste pero intentaba ocultarlo-

Rin llego a una playa cerca del pueblo era solitaria como era de esperarse Rin amarro a su caballo en unos de los troncos se acerco a las orillas del lugar y empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Te odio Len, TE ODIO! Jamás te lo perdonare! Y tu Hatsune Miku algún día me vengare de ti! -Dijo amargamente mientras lloraba de rodillas no le importó que su vestido se arruinada, ella solo quería una cosa y era Venganza-

-Len, te encuentras bien? -Pregunto su acompañante muy preocupada-  
-Eh? Ah! Si Miku estoy bien no tengo nada! -Contesto torpemente, solo pensaba en la forma en que Rin lo mataría-

-Oh mira la hora que es! Luki nos ha de estar esperando! Vamos Len! -Dijo la chica apresurada-

-Miku yo me quedo aquí tengo asuntos que atender lo siento -Contesto el rubio, esperando un regaño, pero fue lo contrario-

-Esta bien lo comprendo, luego nos vemos! -Fue lo último que dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio-

-Ok será mejor correr, no quiero morir tan joven! -Dijo para después empezar a correr hacia el hogar de su hermana-

Len entro por el jardín igualmente para no llamar la atención.  
Se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de uniforme.

-Sera mejor ir a reportarme! -Dijo para después correr hacia la sala principal

-Rin! RIN! Donde estas? -Gritaba realmente preocupado y asustado-

-Ella desapareció desde la tarde -Comento una voz femenina asustando a Len-

-Quien eres?! -Pregunto exaltado-

-Mi nombre el Neru Akita un gusto -Dijo la chica de más o menos 18 de edad cabellos rubio oscuro sujetado en una coleta de lado y ojos color ámbar-

-El gusto es mío -Dijo cordialmente el rubio- Y como que desapareció?

-No lo sabemos, la última vez que la vi se dirigía hacia el establo y se fue no supe mas -Contesto algo confundida-

-Ah entiendo mejor mañana hablare con ella -Contesto frustrado-

-Como diga buenas noches Len -Dijo cálidamente-

-Igualmente Neru -Le devolvió el gesto y se fue hacia su habitación-

Ala mañana siguiente:

Len se levanto de mala gana, al parecer no había dormido bien-  
Len ya estaba listo, para ir a buscar a Rin, pero al parecer no la encontró.

-Rin donde estas?! -Pregunto muy alterado-

-Esta en la biblioteca -Respondió una voz aguda femenina-

-Quien eres? -Pregunto Len extrañado-

-Me llamo Rui Kagene -Dijo estrechándole su mano con la de el- Y eres? -Pregunto la chica-

-Len, Len Kagamine -Contesto cortésmente-

-Espera! Tu eres el gemelo perdido de ella cierto? -Pregunto con los ojos abiertos como plato-

-Al parecer si soy yo –Contesto-

Rui y Len se volvieron buenos amigos, pero al parecer al alguien no le gusto la idea.

-RUI! -Grito otra voz desde lejos-

-No puede ser! -Dijo Rui nerviosa-

-Ocurre algo? -Pregunto Len-

-Claro que pasa algo! -Dijo de nuevo la misma voz pero más cerca- Quien eres y que haces con MI hermana?! -Pregunto un chico de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos ámbar y al parecer estaba celoso-

-Rei! Por favor cálmate! -Pidió la chica similar a él-

Esto se iba a poner feo, pero Len se interpuso.

-Por favor chicos pelar no soluciona nada! -Dijo Len intentando calmar a los Kagene-

-Tu no te metas niño bonito! -Exclamo Rei para después darle un puñetazo en la cara a Len-

LEN! -Grito Rui completamente asustada-

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana! Entendido? -Pregunto el moreno realmente alterado y abrazando a Rui-

-Correcto! -Dijo el rubio limpiándose las heridas-

-Rei! No tenías que actuar así yo solo lo guiaba hasta la biblioteca! -Dijo Rui algo molesta-

-Ella dice la verdad -Contesto Len intentando levantarse- No le iba a hacer nada malo, solo ella me guiaba a la biblioteca en busca de mi hermana Rin.

-Espera! Eres el gemelo de Rin!? -Pregunto Rei realmente sorprendido-

-Si lo soy, Len Kagamine un gusto.

-Oh! Por favor disculpa mi atrevimiento! -Dijo Rei realmente arrepentido-

-No hay nada que perdonar, solo lo hacías para proteger a Rui -Dijo Len calmadamente- Y donde está la biblioteca? Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella!

-De que tienen que hablar? Bueno si se puede saber? -Pregunto la chica muy curiosa-

-Prometen lo decirle a nadie? -Pregunto el rubio-

-Si! -Contestaron los Kagene al unísono-

Bueno, es que yo…

Los Kagene quedaron boquiabiertos por la confesión de su amigo-

-No lo puedo creer! -Exclamo Rei muy sorprendido-

-Como fuiste capaz de hacer eso? -Pregunto la chica con la misma reacción que Rei-

-Ni yo lose! Pero Rin lo sabe y está muy enojada conmigo -Dijo con la cabeza gacha-

-Ok vamos a la biblioteca! -Exclamo Rei con tono de superioridad-

-O.O que bipolar eres hermano! -Contesto Rui por el comportamiento de su hermano-

Rui, Len y Rei llegaron a la biblioteca, y Len si que se encontraba nervioso.

-Cálmate amigo todo estará bien -Dijeron los Kagene al unísono-

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores -Contesto Len intentando esconder sus nervios-

-Ok aquí Rui y yo te esperaremos -Dijo Rei-

-Suerte! -Dijo Rui-

Len entro al inmenso lugar, no había iluminación pero si distinguía donde pisar, el chico siguió caminando sin rumbo, pero pudo ver una pequeña luz, se acerco lentamente, y ahí estaba  
su hermana leyendo un libro, pero al parecer seguía enojada, sus ojos no tenían ningún tipo de brillo.

-*Cálmate Len no pasara nada, inhala exhala*

El chico se acerco muy lentamente para no ser escuchado, ya lo suficientemente cerca hablo en un tono suave, pero claro.

-Rin... -Dijo su nombre tímidamente-

-Eh? Ah eres tu -Dijo fríamente volviendo a su lectura-

-Rin! Tenemos que hablar! -Exclamo Len un poco más calmado-

-De qué?! De lo tanto que amas a Miku?! -Pregunto la rubia alterada-

-Enserio, Rin yo no quería que vieras eso! Lo siento mucho! -Contesto Len con voz quebradiza-

-Demasiado tarde para disculpas! -Exclamo Rin molesta su paciencia se estaba acabando-

-Rin! Por favor perdóname! Eres la única para mí! -Dijo casi rogándole-

-Yo y cuantas más?! -Dijo muy furiosa parecía que le salía humo de los oídos-

-Rin... -Susurro su nombre-

-Rin, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?! -Pregunto poniéndose de rodillas-

Enserio quieres saber? -Pregunto en una forma inocente pero cínica-

Cualquier cosa! -Exclamo sin saber lo que le esperaba-

Rin solo se inclino a la misma altura de Len, y susurro suavemente.

-Mátala -Dijo mientras que una sonrisa cínica se formaba en sus labios-

-*No!* Pensó Len sabía perfectamente lo que le había pedido, lo mando a asesinar a Miku SU Miku! Quería llorar pero tuvo que aguantar-

-Tus órdenes serán cumplidas -Dijo muy tranquilo pero por dentro se estaba muriendo lentamente-

-Perfecto! -Dijo muy complacida por las palabras de Len-  
Rin había sacado un pequeño cuchillo cubierto con una funda color tabaco.

-Con esto la matarás! -Dijo Rin mientras le entregaba la arma blanca a su hermano-

-Como diga princesa -Beso su mano y se retiro del lugar-

Rui y Rei lo esperaban en la entrada, cuando salió, Rei iba a abrir su boca pero al ver la cara del rubio mejor guardó silencio.

-Discúlpenme chicos tengo cosas que hacer -Dijo el rubio y se retiro-

Los Kagene quedaron intrigados por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero guardaron silencio.

-*No puede ser, no puede ser!* -Pensaba tristemente, mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería ver a nadie, pensaba que era un sueño, pero no era la pura realidad, solo entro a su cuarto, y se encerró con llave-

Al parecer Len se quedo dormido después de tanto llorar, y aun tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Rin, así que el chico se sentó en el escritorio del cuarto, tomo hoja y pluma, y empezó a escribirle una nota a Miku:

_"Miku linda, necesito verte, que tal si nos vemos en el bosque!, alas 6 en punto, te parece? Bueno en el bosque alas 6...__  
__Atte: Len!__  
__Pd: Te amo y siempre lo haré no lo olvides!"_

__Enrollo el papel y lo amarro con una cinta, y se la entrego a la paloma mensajera  
Y esta se elevo por los cielos.  
Revisó el reloj por última vez, y vio la hora las 2:50, casi las tres, debía ir a la cocina por la merienda de Rin, fue al baño a lavarse la cara,y disimular. Que había llorado, ya listo fue directo a la cocina donde todos trabajaban en preparar la merienda de la rubia-

-Len! Excelente llegas temprano! -Dijo Lola ya con un peso menos encima-

Si, fue un milagro! -Donde está la bandeja? -Pregunto fingiendo felicidad-

Aquí esta! -Exclamo el chico de cabello y ojos carmesí-

-Ok! Gracias Akaito! -Contesto para después dirigirse con su hermana-

Llego donde estaba Rin, y ella solo pronunció:

_Oh, mira! Pero si ya es hora de la merienda! __  
_  
Len solo se acerco con la bandeja y la puso en la mesa

-Que hay de merienda? -Pregunto muy calmadamente-

-Hoy hay un dulce brioche -Contesto felizmente, aunque parecía que esa felicidad no era fingida esta vez- Rin comía tranquilamente su postre, y en esos momentos se le ocurrió una idea-

-Len! -Llamo la chica a su hermano-

-Si? -Pregunto el rubio-

-Di Ah! -Dijo muy tiernamente por lo que Len no pudo desobedecer-

Ah! -Abrió su boca para después sentir el brioche en su boca-

-Delicioso! -Pronuncio Len después de probar el postre-

-Que bueno que te haya gustado! -Dijo Rin con una sonrisa-

-Bueno hermanita, me paso a retirar -Pronunció para después darle un beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco sonrojo en ella-

E- Esta b-Bien Le-n adiós! -Dijo con la cabeza baja para ocultar su sonrojo-

-*Que me ocurre! Porque reaccione así cuando Len me beso?!*  
La chica se regañaba mentalmente al parecer a sentía algo más que amor fraternal sobre Len-

El chico solo revisó la hora, 5:40, 20 minutos para las 6:00.

El chico solo suspiro frustrado.

-Espero y me perdones Miku -Susurró mientras que unas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos-

El rubio salio de castillo vestido con el uniforme que Miku le entrego, y con el arma escondida en su chaleco-

Con Miku:

-Vaya! Parece que llegue temprano! -Exclamo la peliturquesa al ver que su novio no había llegado

-  
La chica siguió caminando por es inmenso bosque, y pudo distinguir una silueta, de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello y ojos azul fuerte. Montando un caballo negro.  
-Kaito! -Susurro asustada y se fue corriendo del lugar-

-Miku! -Dijo una voz masculina algo aguda para su edad-

-Len! -Grito no muy alto la chica-

Miku solo fue corriendo, al lugar donde su amado se encontraba.

-Len! Te extrañe! -Dijo Miku abrazando fuertemente a Len-

-Yo igual -Respondió muy cortante-

El chico solo saco el arma de su escondite, sin que Miku se diera cuenta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio se acerco más a Miku, y le encajo su cuchillo.

Miku pudo sentir el metal en su estómago, y antes de morir pronunció muy débilmente:

-Perdóname -Y después la chica cayó al suelo-

Len al apreciar el cadáver de la chica se puso de rodillas y lloro muy amargamente.

El chico seguía llorando a lado del cuerpo recién fallecido de su amada, pero al escuchar unos pasos muy cercanos al lugar, se fue corriendo de allí.

El príncipe Kaito Shion, se paró a descansar junto a su caballo, en un lugar muy cerca del cadáver.

-Muy bien aquí descansaremos -Dijo el peliazul bajándose del animal

-Bonito, no crees Joker? -Pregunto el chico a su caballo-

El caballo solo movió una de sus patas en forma de afirmación.

Pero el animal empezó a repetir alteradamente el movimiento.

-Que te ocurre amigo? -Pregunto preocupado Kaito por su amigo-

Kaito pudo notar un charco de sangre muy cerca del lugar donde estaban, así que para investigar se acerco mas al charco.  
Se quedo perplejo a ver lo que vio.  
El cadáver de Miku, su prometida, con una gran herida en su estómago

No puede ser! -Dijo con voz quebrada, para después llorar abrazando el cuerpo de su prometida-  
Pero hubo algo que delató al asesino.

Era el cuchillo cubierto de sangre y grabado el nombre de _"Rin"_ en letras grandes.

Tú! -Exclamo mientras sostenía el arma-

Su mirada cambio por una sádica y sin brillo en los ojos.

-Juro que te vengare Miku! Cobrare venganza! -Se levanto de su lugar y monto su caballo muy velozmente-

Len, llego al castillo con su uniforme cubierto de sangre, Rin iba pasando por ahí, se quedo Paralizada por ver a su hermano.

Len! -Dijo su gemela congelada- Que te paso?  
-Solo cumplí tus ordenes princesa -Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y entro a su cuarto- Len empezó a llorar muy amargamente, por cometer ese crimen. Rin que quedo ahí parada escuchando lo llantos de su hermano-

-Que he hecho! -Susurro y empezó a llorar, Len asesino al amor de su vida solo por un capricho de ella-

En otro Kaito llego a una humilde casa, bajo de su caballo y empezó a tocar la puerta muy fuertemente casi tirándola.

-Ya, ya voy! -Contesto una voz femenina-

-Que quieres Kaito? -Pregunto algo molesta la mujer-

Kaito solo le mostro en cuchillo con el cual se cometió el homicidio.

-Esa perra! -Exclamo la castaña muy furiosa-

-Tenemos que vengar su muerte -Dijo el chico muy fríamente-

-Y eso haremos! -Pronuncio con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios-

La mujer solo tomo una espada, y con su armadura color carmesí salió de su casa y dijo en voz alta:

-A ver todos ustedes! -Pronunció la castaña-

-Debemos revelarmos contra la princesa Rin! -Continuó Kaito-

-Ella ha hecho mucho daño y ya no lo podemos permitir! -Continuo Meiko-

-SI! -Contesto todo el pueblo al unísono-

-Muy bien entonces vamos! -Grito Kaito-

Y así se formo una revolución contra Rin  
en, después de varias horas llorando se dio una ducha y cambio su uniforme Después vio la ventana y solo pudo decir tres palabras:

-No puede ser! -Susurro congelado al ver la revolución que se había formado contra Rin- Y solo salió corriendo del lugar en busca de su hermana-

-Rin! -Grito su nombre-

-Si? -Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Rin! Tienes que huir! -Sí que estaba preocupado-

-Pero a donde?! -Pregunto en el mismo tono que Len-

-A un lugar! Muy lejos! Donde nadie te conozca! -Respondió-

-No puedo! Todos me odian! -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Y en ese momento a Len se le ocurrió una idea:

Len empezó a deshacer su pequeña coleta.  
Rin lo miro extrañada.

Len que haces? -Le pregunto confundida-

-Bien quítate el vestido -Dijo el rubio, Rin solo se sonrojo-

-Q-qu-e d-ia-blos? Len eres un pervertido! -Dijo realmente roja-

- Porque?! -Pregunto inocente como si no supiera que dijo- Solo quítatelo!

- E-es-t-ta b-bi-e-en! -Dijo aun sonrojada y empezó a desamarrar su corset-

-Está bien no veo! -Dijo Len volteándose-

Unos 30 minutos después Rin tenia las ropas de Len y Len las de Rin.

-Por favor Rin huye! -Dijo Len suplicando-

-Pero que pasara contigo!? -Pregunto al borde la las lágrimas-

-Tomare tu lugar, tu y yo somos similar, si fuiste malvada o lo pudiste ser, yo llevo la misma sangre en mis venas! -Le dijo algo nostálgico-

-P-pero me los prometiste! Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado y jamás te irías! -Dijo con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Y lo estaré, por favor Rin confía en mí y huye -Dijo sollozando-

-LEN! -Pronuncio llorando-

Len escucho pasos acercarse.  
-Por favor Rin escóndete! -Ordeno para después tomarla del brazo y esconderla en un armario-

-No hagas ruido! -Ordeno de nuevo-

"Rin" se sentó él una silla, esperando a sus "invitados"

En eso llego varía gente del pueblo detrás de una mujer de armadura carmesí:  
-Te tengo! -Pronunció muy sádicamente-

Meiko solo la tomo de los brazos y "Rin" solo pronuncio:

_"Vaya! Tan brusca como un hombre"_

Lo cual hizo que Meiko se enojara mas

-Silencio! -Eso hizo que Len se callara-

Ya que Len y la espadachina salieran del lugar Rin también salió de su escondite, se puso una túnica para que nadie la conociera.

.Vaya! Como se hace para estar tal calmado? -Se pregunto en su mente-

Meiko y "Rin" llegaron a una celda, Meiko solo tomo a "Rin" del brazo y la metió muy bruscamente en ese lugar.

Esto es lo que mereces! -Exclamo Meiko muy cínicamente- Por hija de puta que eres! -Después de eso se retiro-

Rin buscaba impacientemente a su hermano, no obtuvo ningún resultado

Ella solo observo la hora, se preocupo mas.

-2:55! Casi es hora! -Exclamo muy asustada-

Esos 5 minutos pasaron más rápido de lo que Rin esperaba, Rin solo se asustó más.

En otro lado:

Len estaba en la fría celda vestido como su hermana, tenía miedo sabia que el moriría, creían que era Rin, pero al parecer no lo notaron.

Una silueta femenina se acerco y dijo:  
-Es hora! -Abrió la celda y lo jalo muy bruscamente hacia el lugar de su muerte-

Len trago saliva, al contemplar esa cosa.

Una guillotina, lo suficientemente filosa como para romperle los colmillos a un mamut.  
La misma voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Que esperas! Sube! -Pronuncio ahora una voz masculina-

El chico solo obedeció la orden dicha y subió los escalones.

Rin pudo observan a lo lejos, la muchedumbre rodeando esa guillotina.

-*No!* -Pensó y se fue corriendo hasta allá-

El chico ya tenía su cabeza en el hueco de esa cosa, pero antes la castaña y el peliazul, pronunciaron unas palabras:

-Este es el fin de una era, de torturas y muertes! Desde ahora empezaremos de nuevo con alguien que si sepa gobernar! No como esta malnacida! -Exclamaron ambos refiriéndose a "Ella"-  
Len solo río a lo bajo.

Rin solo esquivaba a la gente solo para contemplar a su hermano por última vez.  
El reloj marco las 3:00 pm  
Len ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo sonrió y pronuncio estas palabras:

_"Oh, mira! Pero si ya es hora de la merienda!"_

****La cuchilla cayó decapitando a Len.

Kaito solo tomo la cabeza de los cabellos y pronuncio:

_"La tirana a muerto"_

LEN! -Grito el de su hermano-  
Cuando de repente:  
...

-LEN! -Grito la rubia sudando y llorando al parecer tuvo una pesadilla-

-Rin! -Pronunció el chico azotando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana-

-Estas bien? -Pregunto acercándose a ella realmente preocupado-

-LEN! -Pronunció su nombre entro sollozos y lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano-

-Que ocurre hermanita? -Le pregunto muy preocupado-

Rin seguía llorando en los brazos de Len. Y contesto débilmente: -Princesa, Miku, Guillotina! -Pronunció quebradizamente-

-Estuviste hasta tarde ensayando "The Daughter Of Evil"? -Pregunto Len más calmado-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay Hermanita tú y tus pesadillas -Dijo en un tono juguetón-

-Ven vamos a dormir -Dijo tiernamente-

- Eh? Como que vamos? -Pregunto confundida-

-Pues dormiré contigo, para evitar los malos sueños -Le contesto-

-Aw! Len eres el mejor! -Dijo abrazándolo-

Len se acerco a Rin y le susurro:

_"Te amo, Rin"_  
Ese comentario hizo que Rin se sonrojada a más no poder, y ella le contesto:

_"Y yo a ti Len"_

Len aprovecho y le robo un beso a su hermana.

-Buenas noches Rin -Dijo sonriente-

-Buenas noches Len -Le devolvió el gesto-

Y ambos se durmieron.

**WAAAAAAA! Lajsaksjaj y bueno como quedo? Les gusto lo odiaron? Acepto todo tipo de críticas! Kdhshgdsg ya sé que lo odiaron T.T *Se va a llorar al rincón* jaakasjaj y bueeeeeno espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Se despide de ustedes:**

**Denisse Kagamine 24seven**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
